


Adventures of Dipper Jr.

by screamingdipper (mapelpines)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mabill, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence, dipper jr !!, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapelpines/pseuds/screamingdipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story all about Dipper Jr. and the darker side of Gravity Falls, his twisted relationships and struggles of living as a violent man in love.. Sound interesting? Then read it, why don't ya? Also featuring Mabel and her undying obsession with Bill + more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Dipper Jr.

Mabel stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Bill again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable generals they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Bills smile shined like gold, as impressive as a tower, it filled the condo and Mabel was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Bills eyes were like bubbles.If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Bills legs were like a skyscrapper. Straight and tight.

Bills chest was like a Mammalss. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

 

How could Mabel not be helpless in the face of that?.

Mabel snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Bill would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?  
-  
One night Dipper Jr. had been drinking too much vodka. at the local fight club.  
He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.  
Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking.  
Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!  
This one was evil!  
Dipper Jr. ran to stranger and hit him, it was Bill!  
"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"  
"Yes, we fight now!" 

No Dipper Jr. screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!  
Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on him. 

"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"  
"My friend! said Dipper Jr., you are a man!" he said and saying he did!  
"Yes" he said and he looked with love towards Dipper Jr., I am also your grandma."  
"but I thought Bill was that?"  
"Yes, and we conceived you together, so we are both :D"  
"Oh that is good" said Dipper Jr.  
"No it is not! Mahaha!!. You see i must kill you to complete my mothers record collections legacy!"  
"But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.  
But what started out as a fun adventure, turned out to be actually much worse.....

Because Dipper Jr. may not have suspected it, but Giffany had been collusioning against them all along.

Because one night, Giffany went to Bill and they both created a masterflue plan. Oh, if only Dipper Jr. knew that Giffany and Bill were working together. Then they would be able to stop themselves from falling even more in love with Giffany than they already had.

Dipper Jr. went to the armory (He had it build last week after being tired of all the enemas attacking them) and took a good look at all the weapons He could use. Pulse pistol of all sorts, Bows with sharp edges that could be used as a melee weapon as well as a ranged one, a large assault rigle with automatic and semi automatic modes. But Dipper Jr. had no interest in those. No, Dipper Jr. knew that something bad was about to happen. Dipper Jr. felt it down right across His spine. So Dipper Jr. took the only weapon that truly spoke to their fear and ancientedly; the dark golden katana (a/n it's like gold, but also dark like the night), the sharpest sword ever made by the gods.  
But little did Dipper Jr. know that in fact, the sharpness of the blade was deacided by the amount of love the weilder received (and so if Dipper Jr. would be weilding it andGiffany didn't actually love Him, it wasn't sharp at all! Which is the case!)  
Mabel gazed at Bill.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like a plane Mabel was pulled towards Bill. It was a like blockade in a war. It was a like a bazooka piercing through Her heart. It was a like magnets.  
There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Bill looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along.  
Of course. How could Mabel have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners.  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Bill had known all along.  
"I knew" Bill said.  
"oh" Mabel said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Bill wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Mabel like a wild ferret.  
At some point their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the pashioning  
She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Hour. maybe more.  
But this was now now.  
Mabel and Bill together at last!  
They canoddled like lovers and made love .

 

Afterwards they looked at eachother as if for the first time and had a cigarette.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.  
Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.  
Mabel took one last look at Bill.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Mabel"

And then they departed.  
\---  
Dipper Jr. took the plane towards Bill's Skyscrapper 

When Dipper Jr. arrived, he saw that Giffany was waiting in front of the Bill's skyscrapper already.

Not knowing about Giffany 's conspiracy, he greeting the loyal woman and said "I see you've alredy geared up! I've brought some additional things along. Here, take this," Dipper Jr. said and gave Giffany the legendery dark golden Katamaran.

For a brief moment, Dipper Jr. was confused. Giffany's really didn't seem to want to accept the blade.  
"No, this is for you. You should weild this holy balde!"  
"Nonsense, Dipper Jr. said, "our love is so strong, this blade is the fierest of evertyhign. I want you to be safe. And I want you.... to follow in my footsteps as the greatest warrior of all."

"This is truly too much,"Giffany said. For a brief moment, Dipper Jr. thought Giffany's eyes were a bit shifty. Was their love not the greatest?

But quickly Dipper Jr. didn't continue thinking about it. How dare he get this idea in his head? Their love was the greatest (a/n it was, untill Bill convinced Giffany to switch over to her side! )

So Dipper Jr. went in and defeated all the Mercenarys and theminotaur that Bill had hired until they finally came to the Kitchen Bill was hiding in.

But there the betrayal started. Giffany raised the sword. Dipper Jr. turned around.  
"Prepare to die! Giffany shouted.

Hahaa! said Dipper Jr., "But you can't kill me. Because the only way this sword works, is through the strength of love. 

"Indeed, Dipper Jr. said Giffany. The strength of the love of the other! And with one fierce sweep, Giffany stabbed Dipper Jr.. "The love of the other!" Giffany said.

Because it was true, Dipper Jr. still loved Giffany very much. And that love now. That was his undooing.

Bill kicked Dipper Jr. once more. And then Dipper Jr. died.

The end.

(a/n Ha! Got you there! Dipper Jr. was stupid for loving Giffany so much. This is what would happen if their relation was canon. (In case you wonder: IT"S NOT! HAH!)


End file.
